The Teacher's Detective
by mandi7623
Summary: Bella Swan is a professor at a local college. Edward Cullen is the sexy detective that resents having to do this job. What will become of the Professor and the Detective, will he become unresentful? OOC AH OP. Currently on HIATUS. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story to put up on here. I hope you all enjoy it. I do enjoy reading reviews, so please let me know what you think. I will keep writing. Thank you for taking the time to read it. :D Means a lot to me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunately… **_

_****************************************************************************_

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

The alarm was going off and I slapped my hand out to throw it across the room. Mornings and I hated each other, it was a mutual feeling. Throwing the covers off of me and rolling out of bed, I rubbed my hands over my face. I jumped into the shower and walked over to my closet, which had entirely too many clothes in it.

Alice, my roommate, puts clothes she buys for me in there. She says I have no fashion since. I pull out a pair of black pinstripe dress pants out, the matching jacket, and a aqua blue shell. Looking at the clock and realizing I spent too much time in the shower, again, I rushed and put my outfit for the day on. Running to the bathroom, I hurriedly did my makeup. Throwing on a pair of pointy toed black heels, grabbing my bag, keys, and phone off of the charger, I ran out of my room in my apartment and sped to work.

Making just on time, I jumped out and walked to my classroom. The day did not bode well for me it seemed like. I sat at my desk and pulled out my lesson plan for the day.

Students started walking in to class and taking their seats. Some would mumble out a "Good morning Dr. Swan." Others wouldn't.

RING!

"Good morning class, I hope you had a wonderful weekend. Today, according to you syllabus, your papers are due, as well as group one's project. Everyone get out your papers and put them onto my desk, and return to your seats. Group one get ready, you have five minutes, then you must present your project." After I said all of that, I took a seat at my desk and looked over the roster and marked who was missing from class.

The time seemed to fly by for my first class, soon the bell was ringing indicating class was over.

"Everyone have a good day, group two your project is due Wednesday. See you all then."

I had an hour and a half before my Acting II class came in. I started walking down the hall towards the green room to get some coffee. Walking head long into some hard muscular body, I looked up. "Oh, I am so sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed."

_Damn that man has a fine body!! No, Bella, you're a teacher, he's probably a student. Can't touch him. _

Just then the man spoke pulling me out of my thoughts, "No, I am the one who is sorry. I am looking for an Isabella Swan, do you know who she is?"

"I am Isabella Swan. Can I help you? Umm, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Sorry about that, I am Detective Edward Cullen. Is there a place we can sit and talk privately?"

"Yes sir, my office. Just follow me." I led him to my office and sat behind my desk, I motioned him to sit in the chair in front of my desk. "What can I do for you detective?"

"Ms. Swan, I need to inform you that Jacob Black is out of prison."

I felt faint, "Jacob? Out? How? Why? They said he wouldn't be able to get out for another ten years." Jacob was my ex-fiancée who liked to drink a bit too much and hit me. I had a restraining order out against him and after he decided that he didn't like it and broke it a few times, he was sent to prison for a total of fifteen years.

"Ms. Swan, I am sorry. He wasn't supposed to get out, but he became an informant for the prison and the judge let him out on parole. Believe me Ms. Swan, he will not harm you in any way possible. I won't let it happen."

_He won't let it happen? How is that? Becoming my body guard?_

The questions must have been clear on my face, because he then he said, "The captain has placed me as your body guard till we know for certain that he won't come after you. The captain is good friends with you father Ms. Swan. We won't let anything happen to you."

_****************************************************************************_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Well, what did you think? Please let me know if I should continue or give up…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. *They also make me write faster, wink wink* Lol. By the way if you hadn't noticed, this is in Bella's point of view for this current moment. Don't worry, I will write in Edward's point of view soon… :D**_

_**Oh, I am looking for a Beta Reader. If any of you would like to do it, let me know. Or if you know anyone who would… Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own… But, oh how I wish I did…**_

_****************************************************************************_

"_The captain has placed me as your body guard till we know for certain that he won't come after you. The captain is good friends with you father Ms. Swan. We won't let anything happen to you." Edward said to me._

I stood up out of my chair and paced back and forth in my office. "What do you mean you are going to be my _bodyguard_?? I don't need a bodyguard, I am just trying to live my life and move on."

Edward just sat their, watching as I paced. Finally, answering my question after several tense moments. "Captain Bailey and your father are very close friends and Captain assigned me to guard you. Your father agrees you need protection."

Stopping and staring at him I asked, "Does that mean that you will be around constantly from now on? Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week? Till when? At what point will the _allow_ me to live my own life huh?"

He glanced at me, "Why don't you sit down and take a breath?"

I sat down as he suggested and took a deep breath.

"Now isn't that better? Anyways, I will be around all the time until Captain Bailey and your father decide that it is fine." He looked down, "The sooner the better."

_Hmm… this might not be such a horrible thing. A hot, sexy detective around constantly with me. This could get interesting. Muscular, amazing hair, gold eyes, taller than me. What could go wrong, except that he doesn't want to be here. Oh yeah. Jacob…_

"Fine, I will _allow_ you to be my bodyguard, at least until I speak with my father. After that who knows?" I said to him.

************************************************************************

**(A/N: This is a flashback to when Bella and Jacob were together, before he went off to prison.)**

Sitting there, on the couch, waiting on my love, Jacob, to get home, I was watching tv. When I heard the door open, I turned off the tv and got up to meet him. He stumbled in drunk off his ass. "Jacob, baby, I thought you wasn't going to drink anymore. Esspecially after what happened last time." Touching my hand on the side of his face.

Next thing I know he has my wrist in his hand and he slams me against the wall near the door. "Maybe I did say that, but you know what. I will drink whenever the hell I want to drink. I will do whatever I damn well please, whenever I damn well want to." He slams me against the wall again.

"Jake, please don't. Your hurting me!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch. You _will not_ tell me what I can or can't do with my _property!_" Holding me against the wall, hard enough to leave bruises.

_Shit, I may have a concussion. I asked him to stop drinking. _I can't help it, I start to cry and struggle against him. _What is he going to do to me this time? Why does he do this? He is so drunk, god he is hurting me. I can't fight him off. He is too strong. _I struggle some more and try to pull out of his grasp. "Baby, please let me go."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up bitch?" Jacob then raises his hand and slaps her across the face. "Now shut the fuck up!"

I cry harder wincing at the pain. But, I don't say another word. Finally after what seems like hours, he lets me go. I crumble and fall to the floor. Jacob walks off and passes out in the bedroom.

************************************************************************

I realize that I was just having a flashback, and I wipe the tears that have run down my face away. _God, I hope he doesn't notice. If he did, he will think I am just another weak-willed female. _

Edward glances towards me and realizes that I had been crying and he stands up walking over to me. "What is wrong? What is with the water works?" He asks.

"Nothing." I reply, "Just some memories from a different time."

"Is it him?"

"Yes, from one of the times that he hit me. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. Hell, I didn't know what he was going to do to me this time." I told him. I had no clue why I was telling him this. _Just shut up. He doesn't want to know about you or your past. He doesn't care._

Edward shifts uncomfortably, "Oh, I see. Sorry." Changing the subject, "Do you have anymore classes today?"

"Yes, I do." I realize he doesn't want to talk about what happened anymore than what I did. "Acting 2 and stage makeup."

"Cancel them. Bailey wants to talk to you, so we have to go to the station."

"I can't do that. I can't just cancel my classes and leave!"

"Call your boss and tell him it is an emergency and you must go. Leave a note for your students. If your boss has any questions, have him contact Bailey."

_Gah, this man is so irritating. Telling me to cancel classes and just assume I will obey/bow down to him and do whatever he wishes. Like he has some sort of power and control over me. Ha. I won't do it. Let's see what he says about that!"_

"NO! I will not cancel my classes! I will not allow _him_ to rule my life anymore" I spat out at the detective.

"We will see about that. You will cancel your classes or I shall do it for you. Just because you are too stubborn to give a rat's ass about your own security, doesn't mean I don't care about my job and what I have to do. Which is, keeping you safe, weather it be you doing as I say or locking you up. I was assigned to do this job, and I will do it. The reason I was assigned to this is because I am the best. If you have a problem with that, call your father." Edward stands up and walks to the door, "I will be outside this door, get what you need to be done, done. We are leaving in fifteen minutes." He walks out the door, slamming it in the process.

_****************************************************************************_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think so far, and if there is anything I can do to add to it. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to write this chapter! Things have been going haywire here. I hope you enjoy! **__****_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. **__****_

_****************************************************************************_

_He will cancel my classes!?!? He has no right to cancel MY classes. I don't care about my safety?!? He has some gall to act all mightier than thou. _

I walk outside of my office and bump right into him. "I won't cancel my classes. Your boss will just have to wait." I told Detective Edward frankly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am getting some coffee then I have to do some things before my next class starts." Saying all of that, I turned and started to walk towards the green room for my coffee.

"Ms. Swan, you are going with me. There isn't anymore discussion about it." Edward responded to me as he grabbed on to my arm, with his vice grip.

"Let go of me Detective!"

"No, now grab your purse and come on."

"I will not go!" I told him as I did a move from my self-defense class to make him let my arm go. "You can just call your boss and tell him it will have to wait till five. Or if you'd like I can call for you and tell him about your grabbing stunt. Which will it be?" Peering down into his eyes I asked him. _God, he has gorgeous eyes. Too bad his personality doesn't match it._

"Go ahead, call Bailey. I would like to hear this. Will you put it on speaker phone?" He smirked towards me. "Heck, I will even dial the number for you." Punching in random numbers, Edward hands me the phone.

"Bailey speaking."

"Yes, Captain Bailey. This is Isabella Swan, I just wanted to tell you that I am not going to cancel my classes for today. Detective Cullen informed me that you wanted to speak with me, but it will have to wait till I get done with my classes."

"Ms. Swan, I really need you down here as soon as you can get here, but your father told me you wouldn't cancel your classes when I spoke with him earlier. Please just get here as soon as you can, alright? About what time do you think that you will be done?"

Smirking towards Edward, "Sure, that is fine. Thank you for being so understanding. I will be there around five. Do I have to keep Detective Cullen as my body guard though? Or is there someone else?"

"Detective Cullen is the best there is ma'am. Your father told me to put the best on the case and that is Cullen. I am sorry, but you will have to deal with him."

"Thank you again Captain. I really appreciate it." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward. "See you around Cullen, I have things to do." I managed to get about ten feet away before he caught up with me.

"Ms. Swan, I _will_ accompany you around today. Just because you and the captain talked doesn't mean I won't be there every step you take."

_****************************************************************************_

_**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry this is SO short, I kinda hit a wall in my writing. I am working on continuing. If you have any ideas, I would gladly accept them. Thank you so much for reading. I will try to update as soon as possible. **__****__** You guys are the reason I am working so hard to continue this story. Please review.**_

_**P.S. I went ahead and put this up due to Morocia saying I should go ahead and update. **__****_


	4. AN

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been ubber busy with school and the plays that I am working on/in. I am going to give you an actual update relatively soon. Either during Thanksgiving break or Christmas break. I just don't wanna fail my classes and or do a horrible job on stage. I hope you all understand.**_

_**When I do update there will be lemons!! **_

_**Thank you so very much for being my readers. I promise that it will get updated, just the date as of right now is iffy. **_

_**~Mandi~ **_


End file.
